User talk:OutcastBOS
Look who showed up. Just in time for the rant. Wall of text on my talk page. Spoon hates his country. Just doing my job. 21:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, it's good ta see ya, Pyro! If you find the welcome... unappeitzing, I could find you something a bit... fuzzier. Anyway, I'm damn glad that SOMEONE showed. Where did you get refered? Just doing my job. 21:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) My page on el vault. Spoon put the link up... and my mom got pissed at me for the nude chickOutcastBOS 21:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I told him it was a bad idea. He's turning the place into Pr0nlulz. Eh, the Vault doesn't transfer well. Take your stuff, copypaste. It'll be invisible. Copy a box off of Billy Mays, and edit accordingly. Tell mum I said hello. Just doing my job. 21:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Will you be willing to work for a steady supply of... pictures? Spence 21:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) No pictures...OutcastBOS 21:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Damn, well I guess wolf could use a few more... Spence 21:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 21:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]] :Damn it Spoon! You're ruining my operation! Spence 21:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, but no nudity...my mom is a bitch!OutcastBOS 21:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Uh...ok, my page just will not work... a little help guys? OutcastBOS 21:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) But it's a chicken! Eating a BABY?!?! Fat Man Spoon 21:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we know. Spoon are you in need of my erm... services? Spence 21:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! I said it was good! now HELP ME!!!!!(look at above posting)OutcastBOS 21:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean it won't work? Spence 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::just that... it won't FUCKING workOutcastBOS 21:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::How does it not work? What's wrong with it? Spence 21:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::to tell you the truth... I don't really knoe...it's just being retarted with me Idiocy as normal. I thought I killed the chicken... anyway, we really need stats and grammar. Everything is the same as F3, cept Outdoorsman, but I got that covered. You might not want relatives poking around, as Wolf's throwing more fucks than a busy brothel (or Desmond), with images to boot. I'll see if I can't... accomadate you more subtle like. Good luck, godspeed, all that crap. Just doing my job. 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Does it involve chickens? Fat Man Spoon 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :This is a freebie. Spence 21:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ooooooh... good one. Fat Man Spoon 21:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Now are you in need of my services? Spence 21:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) what is up with the chickens?!?!OutcastBOS 21:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Whats it look like?! Fat Man Spoon 21:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) it looks like you have a chicken fetish dude... you need helpOutcastBOS 21:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Nah, it's just a RUSE!!! ha ha! got ya! Fat Man Spoon 21:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) curses...foiled again!OutcastBOS 22:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sigh you deleted my page for you Spoon... way to disappoint. Spence 22:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Back to old buisinessOutcastBOS 22:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Let's Recap Wolf is turning into a cyberpimp. Spoon hates his country. Butcher Pete knows about Photoshop. Porter's not here, but being Captain Super Edit, can help with major problems. I have laid the cards on the table, revealed myself to be a furry, Spence is up to God knows what in who cares where, ACDCZombie is here somewhere, and the Dude is being the Dude. Just doing my job. 22:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm up to nothing... just created my own shack, go see it if you like. Spence 22:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) what's a furry??OutcastBOS 22:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Furries like animals. Like, possibly too much. I'm not a complete furry (I like robots!) but I'm pretty close. Just doing my job. 22:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, so you have an animal fetish? I'm a Voreaphile.look it up.OutcastBOS 22:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Fucking Euro... Fat Man Spoon 22:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sexual arousal to being eaten, eating others, or watching someone being eaten. I agree to some extent... Fat Man Spoon 22:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, nobody call me weird ever again. Spence 22:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::numbers one and three, spoonOutcastBOS 22:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I just like eating generally. Fat Man Spoon 22:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :agreed... Spence 22:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I see... so you're nothing like what I am... my types of Voraphilla are Giantess and animal soft voreOutcastBOS 22:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Being eaten? That's a little dangerous. I'm very sure I could find something for you... don't you think the tank of fuel strapped to your back will cause some nasty heartburn? Just doing my job. 22:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :No, fool. I would like to be eaten...whle...by a giant womanOutcastBOS 22:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::As soon as the tank hits her lower intestine, kaboom... Animal soft? Explain, and I shall find. Just doing my job. 22:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::actually, "soft" is a term to describe both types of vore. It means swallowed whole, not chewedOutcastBOS 22:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 22:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]] Thanks spoon, that worksOutcastBOS 22:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, you do know how silly vore is, right? You wouldn't actually want to be eaten alive, right?? Just doing my job. 23:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, yeah I would I want to die when I'm 82. Fat Man Spoon 23:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Brain in a fucking jar, live forever. Just doing my job. 23:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Eh, found this. Just doing my job. 23:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry about not bein' around... I have to use the library now and I'm only alowed 2 hours a day. Hey, wanna start a picture war to help cheer me up? you guys are doin' a good job alreadyOutcastBOS 15:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uh......okay.you might wanna wai tuntill you has some secrecy then go check out Wolf's Cache or Nitpicker's Champagne Cellar :::Also,make a blog NOW! ::::to clarify... I meant Vore... RIP Soryy to hear about billy dieing... damn! all the cool celebs are dieng! Hey :ok, I Really''suck at it, so can someone make a Pyro page? these library computers suck...OutcastBOS 16:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ok, i didnt even bother reading that, but i did look at the ummmmmm pictures?--Bayonetta 16:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) sorry, I screwed up posting my rebuttal...and about the pics? I'm a Voreaphile. and other guys, chek out the aboveOutcastBOS 16:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Theres diffrent ''pictures;; on this wikia,feel free to add yir own. Mr.Wolf 17:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) actually, I meant a character page, like yours or spoons... I would just fuck it up if I tried... not to meantion I have no clue hw to do half of this shitOutcastBOS 17:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hello dere. Spoon 18:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey. Do you have recent changes on? Nitty 18:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) do I have ''what on?OutcastBOS 18:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Recent changes. Go to the top, select widget dashboard, scroll using the arrow till you hit recent changes, then click it. You'll be able to see where everyone is. Nitty 18:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh, hey can you guys make a Character Page for me? these library computers suckOutcastBOS 18:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sure. ... Hey, I'm sorry for being such an ass. Nitty 18:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) wait, what? when were you an ass?OutcastBOS 18:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Dude said you were "sad". I thought "Oh, boo-hoo, I'm not a get-well-soon card". Then, Spoon told me about you getting rejected. Man, I'm sorry. Same thing's happened to me. I know how it hurts. Nitty 18:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh, yeah...thanks dude, no hard feelingsOutcastBOS 18:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh, and how's my character page comin' along?OutcastBOS 19:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'm also not gonna call you a rapist anymore. Nitty 19:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :thanks dude.OutcastBOS 19:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nitty, I saw an infobox for pyro somewhere, and now can't find it. Spoon 19:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I think it was on either my or Wolf's page in the VaultOutcastBOS 19:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nonono, a one built for this wiki. Spoon 19:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ohhh...me=duhOutcastBOS 19:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, there we go. We'll have to do some nerfing for the mod, but Pararararaptor handles that. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Me 'n Spoon are here all the time, at any time. Nitty 19:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) All day, everyday, 8 days a week. Spoon 19:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Except for Rosh Hashana. And Kwanza. And International Talk Like a Pirate day. Nitty 19:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ah, thanks guys...OutcastBOS 19:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sure. Life's a bitch, and we're getting back at it any way we can. Nitty 19:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) true thatOutcastBOS 19:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, i'm backOutcastBOS 21:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was just making Steve. Spoon 21:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I saw...OutcastBOS 21:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Do you like Pyro's background? Spoon 21:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) yeah, I do. can I get my buddy Bass as a follower?OutcastBOS 21:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Buddy ba- oh, you mean the singing fish thing? Sure. Spoon 21:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) no, like the guitar not the fish... check out my MoreCrap From OutcastBOS page on the VaultOutcastBOS 21:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ...hello?OutcastBOS 22:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Dude, yer blog. Spoon 22:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) oh, duh! Revenge of the Nerds That song sucked balls, it was the lowpoint of an otherwise good movie. You need to hear the Reanimator theme music. Pararaptor 08:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! 'nuff said, check my new blog for meOutcastBOS 21:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hey dere! Spoon 21:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) howdy spoonOutcastBOS 21:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Dear God, HELP! some seriously f'd up crap happened to me yesterday and I need some serious cheerin' up...OutcastBOS 17:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :;What happened?Is it bad? Mr.75 17:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hell, yes. In my previous posts, I declared my love for the girl who lives across the street from me. well after countless consoling and Pick-Up talks, I finally got the courage to ask her out. I picked up a bouqet of flowers and put on my "nice" clothes and walked over to ask her. when I got to the front step, there was that FUCKING WHORE sitting there snogging her "love of her life" thet I had no idea existed! she made NO clue to me that he existed and flirted ack with me. she then said that "I was like a brother to her and it would be weird to go out with her brother" and then her guy said sorry and then he said he would advise me to lose a couple pounds if I ever wanted to land a chick like Michaela. so the I got pissed, called her a bitch and whipped the flowers as hard as I could at them and stomped off and I still havent got over it.OutcastBOS 17:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) KILL HIM Spoon 17:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :wish I could, but I've no clue who he is... With thiss? Mr.75 17:42, 11 July 2009 (UTC) KILL HIM ANYWAY Spoon 17:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I just need vore man...mabye that'll help.OutcastBOS 17:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, iit wont. KILL HIM FOR REDEMPPTIONB Spoon# :::Just use Callahan's Magnum onn the bastard,that'll help more than vore. Mr.75 17:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::serously, I have no clue who he is or where he lives. and I don't wanna go to jail for the reast of my life...but the bastard called me fat(which I am) but I did not need for him to reassure me... I just need vore MAke itt look lkie acccident Spoon again, dont know where he livesOutcastBOS 17:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) FOllow hi hoome., Spoon 17:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Nitpicker's gift http://europe1.yiffstar.com/?pid=82199 Spoon 18:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it. There was another one about a whale that ate the universe, but that was a little too rediculous. Nitty 16:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, reallyOutcastBOS 16:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) My spine... Spoon 16:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::What about it? It burns... Spoon 16:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::WHAT HAPPENED? X7Y/09ZXT 16:59, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Bricks. And concrete. Spoon 17:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::GIVE ME THE WHOLE STORY DAMMIT!If your greatly injured then thats just fine,but if your stil in one-piece,thats bad. X7Y/09ZXT 17:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I still have legs but I can't use them for the minute. So I'm kinda stuck here. Anyway, it's all down to my (fucking) work experience. Spoon 17:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Let me guess,you were working construction and you had an accident. X7Y/09ZXT 17:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Close. I'm at a warehouse. And the bricks fell on me, and sprained my leg. So now, I can't walk for now, but it's starting to feel better. Spoon 17:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm,why don'tcha go to outcasts blog,or look at the picutres im gonna upload to my user page. X7Y/09ZXT 17:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I shall do so. Spoon 17:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Compensator Nitty, here is a picture of a compensator and a random guy http://media.photobucket.com/image/saints%20row%20compensator/SIPYEKNOD/SA400011Large.jpg ::Doesnt work. X7Y/09ZXT 17:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::tryin' to fix it ::::WOrks now,but honestly,,that image looks like shit,my phone takes better pictures. X7Y/09ZXT 17:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Back...again go 2 blog Hey, spoon... can you make a couple o' weapon pages for me? breif description of them: *Pyro's flamer-called the Asher *Pyro's Shotgun (Double-barrel shotgun that sets enimies on fire) *the Eviscerator (Axe that sets opponents on fire) I would make them myself, but these library computers suckOutcastBOS 20:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Where the Hell is everyone?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!?OutcastBOS 20:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Oucast,the weapon limit for every character is: *One melee weapon *one big gun *one small gun. Your weapon list exceeds that.So crunch it down to a reasonable limit. M471/952G 15:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) all righty then, I changed it! What the Hell happened to everyone? I'm sittin on my blog with nothin' to doOutcastBOS 15:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Vacation and internal chilidish conflicts between people. You waste my time, motherfucker. 15:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::whell, they can drop the hostility and ingage in conversation that may or may not drop their IQ by 100 points...me and nitty never did finish our battle, and I want you people to guess my avatar!OutcastBOS 15:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's Thomas and ray from call of juarez bound in blood,your avatar was a promotional screenshot hinting at a brotherly conflict. You waste my time, motherfucker. 15:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::correct! how'd you figure that out?OutcastBOS 15:28, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I have good eyesight,it helped when i joined the army at 21,even if i nearly did get my squad killed. You waste my time, motherfucker. 15:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm late, Pyro. Nitty 15:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, my god! IT LIVES! PRAISE THA LAWD! I'll be on my blog if ya need me, oh, and I fixed my weaponsOutcastBOS 21:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Spoon 21:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Howdy. Did anyone make those weapon pages like I asked? So you like vore? My favourite hentai artist does vore sometimes I am sure I could direct you to some of it when I get back home from my road trip Marris (Talk) 02:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Da, I am a voreaphile. thanksOutcastBOS 15:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Put it on her page, dammit. And Dallas, I still can't find them damn weapons! Spoon 15:05, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll explain for the slower people. Look at the top of the page, this page, click on the tile"hey, spoon" it'll take you right to themOutcastBOS 15:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Don't you take that tone with me, and it seems you're perfectly capable yourself. Spoon 15:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I was just doin' an impression of Harold Long time, no text Hey BOS! What have you been up to? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 15:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Not a thing, how 'bout you?OutcastBOS 15:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) You actually thought I was offended? Hehe... learn about sarcasm. Spoon 15:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't try to piss off peopleOutcastBOS 15:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Anyhoo, Did you find the weapons?OutcastBOS 15:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, and I said you were perfectly capable of doing them yourself. On an unrelated note, here is a picture of my cat. 15:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC)]] On a related not, I can't really, I don't think these computers are capable of stuff ike that, because every time I tried, It crashed the internet and I had to log back in, If I had a better computer, I would gladly do it myself, so I would really appreciate it spoon...OutcastBOS 15:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Here is my cat [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] 15:48, 8 August 2009 (UTC) nice catsOutcastBOS 15:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :One of my older cats died 2 months ago.Here's an image i'm on my blog now go 2 itOutcastBOS 17:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) You lecherous pile of filth! Your mother was a hamster and your father stank of barbituates! Murk! Nitty 17:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Wh say that? Because it's true. Why else? Pararaptor 14:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Hello?Are you here?(Or at least,your spider-girlfriend) Fiedoggist High Priest 17:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm hereSt.John Allerdyce :Right,blog time. Fiedoggist High Priest 17:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) As promised =) the best hentai artist out there.Also does vore so you will like it.http://aryion.com/g3/user/Nitro_Titan.Marris (Talk) 20:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey marris.--The Fiedoggist 20:27, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Is there some reason you have to be on your blog? Pararaptor 16:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, because most of the others refuse to talk unless we're on a blogOutcastBOS 16:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cast your eyes to the sack of randomness that is Spence's talk page. Pararaptor 16:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :O.....K...., that is random... where's nitty and spoon?OutcastBOS 16:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Vargot question. Spoon's signed into the Escapist, but hasn't posted in 5 hours. As for Nitty, I have nurr idearr. Pararaptor 16:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RANDOM AWESOMENESS! Lord Strap-On 16:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Randomness FTW! Ca plane pour moi moi moi moi moi ca plane pour moi... Pararaptor 16:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Continue. Pararaptor 16:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Attemtping to give a damn:FAILED!. Lord Strap-On 16:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Didn't see that coming. Pararaptor 16:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Please lave a message after you lose your virginity! (Yes,that is my actual Voice-Message) --Lord Strap-On 16:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Why is all the text grey?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! Pararaptor 16:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Nurr Seckshun Did it work? Pararaptor 16:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) FUCK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Pararaptor 16:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I love you. Pararaptor 16:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :WELCOME TO OPERaTION MINDFUCK! Lord Strap-On 17:00, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Agh! My mind! You fucked it! Pararaptor 17:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. Lord Strap-On 17:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Where did Dallas & Daniel get to? Pararaptor 17:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :A strip-club? Lord Strap-On 17:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Lucky cunts. I wish I was in a strip club. I'd have something to do, other than talk to a bunch of people on the other side of the world. Pararaptor 17:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :BOS Mentioned his mom was a bitch.......Stripper Bitch? Lord Strap-On 17:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) My mum is the last thing I'd want to see in a strip club. Pararaptor 17:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :agreedOutcastBOS 17:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Did you leave or something or were you just watching our conversation? Pararaptor 17:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Wow,this merry magners effect is wearing off,i'm gonna have to drink some more. Lord Strap-On 17:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC)